Interactive toys are well known in the prior art. A toy created by one of the current inventors included a toy vehicle that returned to and entered a “garage.” However, various improvements in returning a toy to an area or enclosure are desired. For example, toys are often placed on tracks or rails to direct and guide a toy into an enclosure. And a toy's ability to enter into a designated area or enclosure and turn around such that it is facing out is often limited to having tracks or rails in the designated area. It is thus an improvement over the prior art to provide a toy that can be freely directed without tracks or rails into a designated area and have the toy automatically turn around. In addition, it is desired to have a toy that if placed around the side of the area could use sensing devices to move itself and maneuver into a proper position and automatically guide itself into the area.